Criminal Minds Season One Quotes
by Sebastian-Rugby17
Summary: A majority of the quoates from season 1 of Criminal minds. I am only writing these so I can become a beta reader


CRIMINAL MINDS QUOTES

Season One

v "The belief in a supernatural source of evil is not necessary. Men alone are quite capable of every wickedness" – Joseph Conrad

v "All is a riddle, and the key to a riddle…. Is a another riddle" –Ralph Waldo Emerson

v "Try again, fail again. Fail better" – Samuel Beckett

v "Try not, do or do not" – Yoda

v "The farther backward you can look,the farther forward you will see" – Winston Chruchill

v "When you look long into the an abyss, the abyss looks into you" – Friedrich Nietzsche

v "Imagination is more important than knowledge. Knowledge is limited. Imagination encircles the word" – Albert Einstein

v "Don't bother to be better than your contemporaries or predecessors. Try to be better than yourself" – William Faulkner

v "Almost all absurdity of conduct arises from the imitation of those whom we cannot resemble" – Samuel Johnson

v "Don't forget that I cannot see myself – that my role is limited to being the one who looksin the mirror" – Jacques Rigaut

v "Birds sing after a storm. Why shouldn't people feel as free to delight in whatever sunlight remain to them? – Rose Kennedy

v "When a good man in hurt, all who would be called good must suffer with him – Euripides

v "When love is in excess, it brings a man no honour, nor worthiness" – Euripides

v "The irrationality of a thing is not an argument against its existence, rather a condition of it" – Friedrich Nietzsche

v "Nothing is so common as the wish to be remarkable" – William Shakesphere

v "With foxes, we must play the fox" – Thomas Fuller

v "There is no hunting like the hunting of man, and those who have hunted armed men long enough, and liked it, never really care for anything else" – Ernest hemingway

v "The healthy man does not torture other. Generally it is tortured who turn into torturers" – Carl Jung"

v "A belief is not merely an idea the mind possesses. It is an idea that possesses the mind" - Robert Oxton Bolton

v "The question that sometimes drives me hazy; Am I, or the other crazy?" – Albert Einstein

v "Unfortunately, a super-abundance of dreams is paid for by a growing potential for nightmares" – Sir Peter Ustinov

v "Ideologies separate us. Dreams and anguish bring us together" – Eugene Ionesco

v "The bitterest tears shed over graves are for words left unsaid and deed left undone" – Harriet Beecher Stowe

v "Evil is always unspectacular and always human. And shares our bed… and eats at our table" – W.H Auden

v "Measure not the work until the day's out and the labour done" – Elizabeth Barrett Browning

v "What is food to one is to others bitter poison" – Lucretious

v "Be froe you embark on a journey of revenge, dig two graves" – Confucius

v "Who so sheddeth man's blood by man shall his blood be shed" – Genesis 9:6

v "What we do for ourselves dies with us. What we do for other and the world, remain and is immortal" – Mason Albert Pike

v "It is those we live with and love and should know who elude us" – Norman MaClean

v "In order for the light to shine so brightly, the darkness must be present" – Sir Francis Bacon

v "In the end, it's not the years in your life that count. It's the life in your years" – Abraham Lincoln

v "The individual has always had to struggle to keep from being overwhelmed by the tribe" – Friedrich Nietzsche

v "Murder is unique in that it abolishes the party it injures, so that society must take the place of the victim, and on his behalf demand atonement or grant forgiveness" – W.H. Auden

v "It is better to be violent if there is violence in our hearts than to put on the cloak of non-violence to cover impotence" – Mahatma Gandhi

v "I object to violence because when it appears to do good, the good is only temporary. The evi; it does is permanent" – Mahatma Gandhi

v "A photograph is a secret about a secret. The more it tells you, the less you know" – Diane Arbus

v "Other things may change us, but we start and end with family" – Anthony Brandt

v "The house does not rest on the ground, but upon a woman" – Mexican Proverb

v "There are some that only employ words for the purpose of disguising their thoughts" – Voltaire

v "We are so accustomed to disguise ourselves to others, that in the end, We become disguised to ourselves" – Francois de la Rochefoucauld

v "Whoever undertakes to set himself up as judge in the field of truth and knowledge is shipwrecked by the laughter of the gods" – Albert Einstein

v "In a time of universal deceit, telling the truth is a revolutionary act" – George Orwell

"No man needs a vacation so much as the man who just took one" – Elbert Hubbard


End file.
